


Do You Realise

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: There is nothing I can say that will summaries this, so just give it a read :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic, based on a song called Do You Realise. There are two versions to this song and the version it is based on is by Ursin Vulpine, you need to listen to it!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and please forgive an mistakes, please point them out and I will fix them x x

The first time John had said he loved him was on a Sunday. It was quiet, they sat as they always did facing each other, John with a paper, Sherlock on his phone. They had been happy, sitting in silence and then John had spoken, breaking the spell and simply saying "I love you."

He had been telling Sherlock that ever since. Sherlock had yet to return the words, something he knew John took no offence to because of one thing.

"Do you realise, you have the most beautiful face?" Sherlock had asked as he had John pinned to the bed, causing a smile so bright and beautiful to form on John's face, a smile Sherlock needed to kiss and so he did.

~

Time moved, cases came and went, danger followed them as it always had and the moments of quiet that they sometimes found themselves in were welcome and treasured.

"Do you realise, we are floating in space?" Sherlock had said as he handed John a mug of tea.

"Well, yes." John answered with a frown.

"No, I mean at all times, we float, but because of the earth turning at the rate it does that it reaches out to catch us?"

John stared openly, his eyes showing that same awe they always show when Sherlock is being clever.

"Gravity?" John asks.

"Yes, but gravity is misunderstood by so many. Gravity doesn't hold us down, it simply keeps us all from floating away"

"I get it." 

"Good."

"You know you keep me from floating away, don't you?"

"Of course John." Sherlock responds as he picks up his phone. "You do the same for me."

~

Sherlock didn't understand. He was crying, why was he crying? It was stupid and irrational and yet here he was, tears falling down his face as John spoke to him of love and promises and placing a ring on his finger.

"Do you realise, that happiness makes you cry?" Sherlock asked as John stopped speaking and reached up to brush the tears that ran down Sherlock’s cheeks.

"Yes love, I know. Does that mean you will marry me?"

"I love you." Sherlock said in place of a yes and then kissing happened.

~

The gun was pointed at John, John who was kelt with his hands tied behind his back. John, who he had been searching for. John, who he had loved forever, John, the one person he couldn't lose.

The man holding the gun was talking, was smiling, bragging about his genius at being the one to out wit the great Sherlock Holmes, yet Sherlock paid no attention, his whole focus on the man knelt of the floor.

Suddenly Sherlock looked to the man, his crystal eyes cold as ice.

"Do you realise, that everyone you know, someday will die?"

The man frowned.

"What?"

"Everyone I know will die too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man growled.

"Kill him, kill John Watson and find out just exactly how far I will go to make your life a living hell."

"Sherlock-" John tried to intrupt.

"You think because I catch the bad guys that I must be a good one. But try it, test it, kill John and just wait and see how very bad I can be."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Sherlock asked, stepping closer to the armed man. "Your sister, younger than you, it would be easy to poison her drink on a night out. After all, the place she frequents are not exactly the nicest of establishments. Then there's your mother, already a drug addict-"

"Stop."

"-an overdose will be her cause of death. Your brother-"

"Stop it!"

"-the best of a bad bunch, driven to suicide."

"STOP!" The gun turned on him and John was up and on his feet in seconds, his hands free of there restraints and with the skill of a soilder had the gun in his own hands and the man out cold on the floor. 

Pulling handcuffs from his coat, Sherlock moved in fast cuffing the mans hands behind his back, all the while John continued to point the gun until Sherlock looked up.

"Hello Husband." He said with a smile.

"What you said, about his family-"

"I know, not good."

"No."

"But it worked."

"Yes." John smiled, lowering the gun as Sherlock stood. "It worked."

Sherlock was upon him then, a hand in silver hair while his other hand found John's lower back and pulling him against his own body while his lips crushes themselves against John’s. They kissed and kissed, gasping for air only when they needed to and then crashing back together again until someone loudly cleared their throat.

Smiling, Sherlock pulled back, leaning his forehead against John's as he caught his breath.

"Do you realise, the whole of my team saw that?" Greg asked.

"We dont really care." John said as he looked up into Sherlock’s eyes, his smile bright and beautiful just as it should be.

 


End file.
